In Your Arms (Sam X Reader)
by CentonFan0726
Summary: Sam and Y/N have known each other for years, but when 1 hunt goes particularly bad, they begin to discover new feelings for one another. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hiding in the shadows of the hallway, I waited for the sound of feet shuffling around before I came out of hiding. The light from the moon glinting off of my machete as I crept towards the creature at the end of the hall. I glanced across the room and caught the eye of Dean who was creeping up behind another one of the creatures. He nodded at me and I diverted my attention back to the creature in front of me. After getting into just the right position I sprang forward, swinging my machete at the creatures neck. I felt the blade bite into the flesh before ripping through completely, spraying me slightly with blood as the Vampires head fell from it's shoulders and rolled across the floor. The sound of his body hitting the floor alerted the other vampires and all at once, Dean and I were surrounded by the remaining 3 vamps. I saw Sam slowly open the door with his machete ready to swing and as soon as he was behind one of the vamps, Dean and I both lunged towards the last two and tackled them down.

I slammed into the female vamps stomach and knocked her to the ground. She swung her arms wildly and knocked my machete out of my hand and it skidded across the floor. I pushed away from her and lunged for my machete only to feel her hand wrap around my ankle and drag me backwards towards her. She climbed on top of me and I felt her fist slam into the right side of my face. Struggling under her weight, I finally was able to push her off of me and stand up. She came at me again and threw me across the room. I landed heavily on a pile of crates and cement and felt a rib or two snap at the force of impact. Dean and Sam were still struggling with their own vampires so I was still all on my own. The female vampire strutted across the room and grabbed me by my shoulders and dug her nails into my flesh. I wimpered in pain as she dug deeper and deeper with her nails. Gathering my strength I kicked her off with a gasp of pain as I felt my ribs shift inside of me. I ran for my machete and was barely able to wrap my fingers around the handle before I felt her tackle me to the floor and her hand close around my throat and press on it. The force of her tackle caused my ribs to shift again and I felt a horrible pain in my chest before I started to cough up blood. She laughed darkly and wrapped her hands around my throat and began to squeeze. With the pain in my chest and the blood in my throat, I could feel myself fading fast.

Then all at once, the pressure around my throat was gone and I looked up slowly to see Sam standing over me with his machete in his hand. He kicked the female vamps body out of the way and he and Dean rushed to my side.

"Y/N!"

I felt Sam start to lift me off the ground and the pain I felt was excruciating, making me cry out loudly. Sam stiffened and lowered me back down onto the concrete. I could see the tears in both his and Dean's eyes, unshed, but welling up quickly.

"Sam..."

I coughed and more blood splattered down my chin and on my shirt. Dean began to mutter something under his breath and I knew right away he was calling for Castiel. But I knew it was too late. My shattered ribs had splintered and I felt the pain of the bone going through my lung and I just knew. I looked over at Dean and saw that the tears that were once welling up in his eyes, were now silently falling as he held my hand tightly. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could and he lifted his head to look at me.

"Y/N..."

I tried to smile at him but it only came out as a grimace as more blood ran down my chin. His jaw clenched and I heard him call out for Cas once more. Turning my head towards the younger brother I softly called his name, but he didn't hear me.

"Sam..."

I whispered again as I felt the blood slow for a moment. His head snapped foward and he gazed straight into my eyes. Those eyes that I had fallen in love with the day I met him. The boys had saved me when a demon had come into my home town and was slaughtering families. My family had been killed and I was the next one on the list. The demon would have killed me had Sam and Dean not burst in when they had. They saved my life that day and ever since, I'd been traveling with them and saving people.

Sam's lip trembled and his jaw clenched as he held me tightly.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't...I couldn't get to you in time Y/N. It's all my fault... I should have been able to protect you."

He said brokenly, and my heart shattered as I watched the tears slowly make their way down his cheeks and drip onto me. I knew they were hitting me, but my body had already gone numb. I knew I didn't have much time, as my vision was starting to darken and I could barely see Sam in front of me anymore. My breathing became labored and I knew that this was it. But I fought on to say one last thing. I couldn't let Sam take the blame for this.

"It's okay Sam...it's not your fault...none of this...is your fault."

I lifted my hand slowly and placed it on his cheek and smiled softly and closing my eyes.

"Y/N?...no...no no no no...Y/N!" I could hear Sam and Dean screaming my name, but another voice was there too. One I had never heard before. It was calling my name and whispering to me.

_**"It is not your time my child...not today."**_

The last thing I heard was the sound of clothes rustling and a sudden pressure on my head, then everything went black as I drifted off into the darkness that awaited me.


	2. Chapter 2

Request: Could you do a part 2 of "In Your Arms?" Please? Part 1 was so good and I wanna know what happens next!

A/n: Awww thanks Anon! I just wanted to say I am so sorry it has taken so long to post anything, I recently lost my job and I have been trying to get my house ready for my grandmother to move in with me, so things have been a little stressful. But I've got some time on my hands now and I'm gonna try and get through the requests I have right now and get them posted. So now, here is part 2

(Part 1) (Please read part 1 first or part 2 might not make any sense!)

Word Count: 1300

"**It's not your time child…..not today."**

Opening my eyes, I looked all around me in awe. I was sitting in a large field of sunflowers. But this wasn't just any field, this was the field that grew on my uncle's farm. As a child I would wander off into the sunflowers and find a place to sit down and just escape from the world. I would take my book with me and sit there in my own little world, one where hunting didn't exist, one where I was just a normal girl.

I caught a flash out of the corner of my eye and I saw my uncle walking out of his house to look for me.

"Y/N."

I spun around with tears in my eyes and saw Castiel standing there behind me.

"Cas….is this…..am I…..Is this my heaven?" I asked as the tears streamed down my cheeks. I watched my sister run out of the sunflowers laughing and straight into the arms of my uncle.

"It could be yes. But you don't have to stay here Y/N…..I can take you back if you choose to."

I looked at him with wide eyes before shifting back to see my whole family standing there.

"You mean….I can go back…..I can go back to Sam?"

Castiel gave me a small smile and a nod.

"If you choose to. Or you can stay in heaven with your family. Whatever you choose."

"Cas….when I died…I heard something. I heard a voice…."

Cas tilted his head at me and frowned.

"What did it say?"

I smiled at my family before turning back to Cas.

"The voice said '_It's not your time my child…..not today'"_

Cas smiled slightly and held his hand out.

"It seems that Death is not ready for you Y/N. That's why he has given you a choice."

I glanced back at my family and then Cas, then back to my family.

"Cas…..I want."

~With Sam and Dean~

Sam and Dean had brought my body back to the bunker. Right before I died, Cas had appeared and told them to take my body with them. That he was going to try and get me back. But the boys were starting to lose hope, for it had already been 3 days since Castiel had disappeared.

"Hey Sammy…"

Sam looked up from the photos in his hand and towards the door where Dean was leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Dean…"

Shoving off the frame, Dean came into the room and sat in the chair near where Sam was seated.

"How you holding up?"

Sam smiled slight at the picture he held. It was taken only 2 weeks prior. It was of him, Dean, and me. He was sitting on the hood of the impala and I was sitting between his knees just barely sitting on the bumper. Dean was sitting on a cooler in front of me so when Bobby had snapped the picture, I had leaned down and placed my arms on top of Deans head. Dean was looking up at me laughing and I had my head thrown back laughing as well. Sam was smiling at me as well. You would think by the photograph that the three of us didn't have a care in the world.

"I should have told her Dean..."

"Should have told her what Sammy?"

Sam set the picture down on the table next to him and looked at his older brother. Tears were welling up in his eyes and he blinked them away. With a shaky breath he ran his hands through his hair.

"I should have told her I loved her Dean. I never got to tell her…"

Before Dean could say anything back, the boys were interrupted by the sound of wings.

"Dean…Sam…"

Castiel looked disheveled and he was exhausted but he couldn't rest, not yet.

"Cas….did you….is she back?"

Castiel didn't answer for a moment and dread filled the hearts of both boys.

The room was silent for a moment before Cas spoke again.

"I found her, in heaven."

Dean sighed before running a hand down his face and taking a deep breath.

"Was she happy Cas?"

Both men turned towards Sam who was looking down at the ground.

"She was..."

Dean turned to look at Cas strangely.

"Wait, what do you mean was? What are you not telling us?"

Cas took a seat on the end of the bed and straightened his tie while speaking.

"I spoke to her while I was up there. She was happy, she got to see her family again. But Death spoke to her. He gave her a choice, she could stay with her family in Heaven, or she could come back down here. But this was her only chance. Death wasn't going to give her another one."

Sam's head shot up from his hands and he looked at Cas with wide eyes.

"What did she choose?"

Silence filled the air until it was broken by a small voice….my voice.

"Sam?"

I watched as all 3 of their heads turned and their eyes met mine. I could feel a smile come to my face and tears begin to form.

Dean smiled widely before launching himself out of the chair and straight at me. He picked me up off the ground and spun me around in a circle.

"You're back." He whispered as he held me tightly.

"I'm back. I couldn't stay Dean. I had to come back."

He pulled away from me and I could see his eyes shining slightly. He kissed my forehead and pulled me in again tightly before releasing me once more.

I turned towards the blue eyed angel and smiled at him.

"Thank you Cas…"

Castiel smiled at me as well and nodded his head.

"You don't have to thank me Y/N. You made the choice."

Turning towards the last person in the room your eyes met and I could see unshed tears in Sam's eyes.

"We'll leave you two alone." Dean whispered from behind me and he and Cas left, shutting the door quietly.

When the door finally shut, I turned back towards Sam, only to see him looking back at me.

"Sam…" I whispered as I took 3 steps forward, and that's all it took. In a flash, Sam had risen from the bed and had pulled me into his arms. I quickly wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest and took a deep breath.

"Y/N….what made you decide to come back? You could have been happy up there with your family."

I pulled away from Sam slightly but not completely out of his arms.

"I wouldn't have been happy there Sam."

He gave me a confused look and I just smiled at him.

"I wouldn't have been happy because you weren't there. Sam, I came back because of you. Because I love you and I couldn't have been happy up there without you."

Sam smiled and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding before he too spoke.

"Y/N, I should have told you this a long time ago when I realized it. But I love you too and I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

I moved my hands up his arms to rest on his cheeks, and he leaned into them slightly with closed eyes. I raised up on my tip toes and gently pressed my lips to his. I could feel him smiled into the kiss before he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist and lifted me up off the ground.

I couldn't help but be thankful for the choice I was given because right in this moment I wouldn't trade it for the world. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, than right here….in his arms.


End file.
